


The Game

by chiarascura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good evening, my lady.” Leliana curtsied properly, and the woman bowed her head in return. She must have been much higher rank if that was the only greeting Leliana received. She smiled, realizing this was a good target for the night, and it turned heated as she saw desire flood the woman’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Good evening. Are you enjoying the party?” The woman’s voice was soft, but not tender. Her voice was one of a noble who was used to being obeyed immediately, brooking no opposition. Leliana wondered if she could break the dominance from this woman in the bedroom. </p>
<p>The woman didn’t offer her title or her name, so Leliana kept her tone polite and subservient. “I am, my lady. I was admiring your shoes. They are quite lovely.”</p>
<p>She received a hint of a smile and a glance of badly-hidden lust. Leliana looked up at the woman through half-lidded eyes, making sure to show her own desire. The woman’s cheeks pinkened slightly and Leliana knew she was in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anora/Leliana - The Game  
> Let's imagine that Marjolaine's attempts to bring 'the game of intrigue' to Ferelden went on for longer than just the events of Leliana's Song and before Marjolaine takes out her target, she needs her 'pretty thing' to run a little reconnaissance on the nobility. Leliana attends a party and, deciding to have her own fun, picks out a young woman in the crowd and attempts to seduce her.  
> [link](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11571.html?thread=47385651#t47385651)

The ballroom glittered with crystal chandeliers lit by candles, precious gems sewn into fine fabrics or draped along collarbones and earlobes, and false gaiety of scheming nobles. Leliana plucked a tall glass from a passing servant and sipped the champagne while keeping her eyes on the guests. She had always loved the intrigue, the doublespeak, the endless machinations that kept her busy and paid.

She was here under Marjolaine’s orders, to keep an eye on the Ferelden nobility and try to find secrets worthy of blackmail later. Leliana never felt comfortable doing Marjolaine’s dirty work, but she appreciated the chance to be in the thick of the game, wearing a beautiful dress and even better shoes.

The ones she wore tonight were simple, but lovely. They were a nude-peach color, with translucent lace wrapping around the sides of her feet and the pointed toe. The stiletto heel was impractical for running, but she had practice chasing down marks in shoes more uncomfortable than these. Leliana had stood in front of the mirror admiring them for much too long this evening, drawing a pointed remark from Marjolaine about being more than fashionably late.

The heels matched her gown, which was easily the most expensive garment she had ever worn. It was rose, with a tight bodice and flowing skirt that Leliana wanted to twirl in. The fabric over her bosom draped across one shoulder, leaving the other bare except for the pull of fabric to look like a rose. It left her back bare, showing off the line of her shoulder. She wondered where Marjolaine had gotten the dress, but left that thought alone without considering too hard, not really wanting to know the answer.

Another woman wore shoes that she had been watching all night in envy. The heels gave her a few inches in extra height and gave the arch of her backside an enticing swell. A small buckle wrapped around her ankle, drawing Leliana’s eye down the length of her foot. Black suede covered the sides of her shoes, and the gold-tipped toe and stiletto heel showed off her obvious wealth. They were simpler than many of the heels worn by women at the event, lacking stones or feathers, but they fit the low-key wealth of her outfit.

The gold tipped shoes matched her dress, a garment that emphasized the long, lean line of her body. Gold swirling patterns draped her body, outlining the swell of her breasts and curve of her waist, with a delicate white fabric underneath covering her skin from breast to floor. Her collarbones and the enticing rise of her breasts appeared beneath the translucent gold curls. The drape of the dress as it skimmed the floor only revealed the gold tips of her shoes occasionally, hiding the stark difference between the black suede and the white shift. The woman’s blonde hair shone under the candlelight, pulled back into two braided buns at the base of her skull, held in place by a gold ribbon. Leliana licked her lips, unable to prevent the gesture betraying her desire.

Leliana’s eyes kept returning to that woman more than many other women tonight, and not only because her shoes were gorgeous. The blonde woman had a regal demeanor, with straight posture, high cheekbones and a faintly disinterested air. Her eyes were distant, as if she had experienced this moment a thousand times before and it had grown tiresome. Leliana could tell she was nobility, probably a distant cousin to someone in the royal family, as she clearly had experience being in this environment with sharks just waiting for blood in the water. Underneath the listless air, Leliana could sense a kindred spirit longing for intrigue and power plays.

She couldn’t help being draw into the woman’s orbit. Leliana manoeuvred herself to stand near her, telling herself it was only to keep an eye out for some juicy secrets she could report to Marjolaine. She figured this woman was as good a mark as any, and Leliana always liked a challenge. Leliana couldn’t help it if she recognized a beautiful woman when she saw one.

Leliana caught the gleam in her eye as the woman glanced at her, and hid her smile by taking another sip of her champagne. The bard let her eyes roam down the length of her body and back up, finding the woman’s eyes still on her. Taking this as an invitation, Leliana sauntered toward her, finishing the drink in her glass before placing it on a servant’s tray nearby.

“Good evening, my lady.” Leliana curtsied properly, and the woman bowed her head in return. She must have been much higher rank if that was the only greeting Leliana received. She smiled, realizing this was a good target for the night, and it turned heated as she saw desire flood the woman’s eyes.

“Good evening. Are you enjoying the party?” The woman’s voice was soft, but not tender. Her voice was one of a noble who was used to being obeyed immediately, brooking no opposition. Leliana wondered if she could break the dominance from this woman in the bedroom.

The woman didn’t offer her title or her name, so Leliana kept her tone polite and subservient. “I am, my lady. I was admiring your shoes. They are quite lovely.”

She received a hint of a smile and a glance of badly-hidden lust. Leliana looked up at the woman through half-lidded eyes, making sure to show her own desire. The woman’s cheeks pinkened slightly and Leliana knew she was in.

——

Leliana pushed the woman up against the door to the retiring room and leaned in to press their mouths together. The woman moaned against her mouth, gripping Leliana’s hips and wiggling under her. Leliana slipped her tongue between her lips, and ran her own hands down the woman’s body, pausing to rub her thumbs over her nipples.

The woman pushed her shoulders to break their mouths apart and panted. “Wait, I have a room.” Leliana kissed her one last time and stepped back, gesturing for her to lead the way. The woman grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together before striding quickly through the winding maze of hallways that made up the royal palace. Leliana made sure to keep an eye on where they traveled, so she could escape if necessary, but couldn’t help when her gaze drifted to the woman’s gorgeous backside.

Eventually they made it to the correct room. As soon as the woman closed the door behind them, Leliana pushed her up against it and brought their mouths together again. She lifted the woman’s wrists above her head, pinning them while her other hand gripped her hips. The woman moaned and tugged at her hands without real force. Leliana kissed her cheek, her neck, her earlobe and the woman’s little gasps in her ear sent jolts of heat through Leliana’s body.

“What should I call you?” Leliana whispered in her ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth.

Whatever she meant to say turned into a moan, and she had to breathe for a moment before trying again. “An— Anna. Call me Anna.”

“Anna,” Leliana purred and she felt Anna squirm against her. “You may call me Leliana.” She heard Anna repeat her name as Leliana kissed down her neck, biting and licking each swath of skin.

She took half a step back to put space between their bodies. “Turn around,” she ordered, and Anna obeyed. “Keep your hands where they are.” Leliana released her wrists, and was pleased to see the arms remain above her head against the door. Leliana began working at the line of delicate gold buttons along Anna’s spine and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. She made sure to brush her fingers against Anna’s bare skin sporadically, and the woman moaned or shivered at each touch.

After a few more moments of teasing and undressing, Leliana finished her task, and the gown opened to reveal Anna’s pale, unblemished skin. She leaned up and kissed the shell of Anna’s ear before pulling her away from the door. “Take off your dress and shift, and lie on the bed.” Anna trembled again at the force in Leliana’s voice and moved to follow her orders.

Leliana took the moment to look around the large chamber Anna led her to. The room was incredibly large, with ornate decorations and gilding on every surface. The ceiling was painted with cherubs and clouds, like she was staring past the roof up into the heavens. Huge windows covered one wall, open to the darkness beyond, with gold-brocaded curtains ready to shield them from the outside. An enormous four-poster bed dominated the room, covered in a dozen pillows and a silk duvet. The sleek polished wood gave Leliana an idea and she smiled as her eyes came back to Anna, who had just removed her shift. She kept a disinterested expression on her face as she examined Anna’s smooth skin, the easy grace in the way her limbs moved, her careless manner when lying down on a bed she knew belonged to her by right. Leliana wondered what her rank was if she could have a room like this to herself.

Anna lay flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling for a few heartbeats before she craned her neck up to look back at Leliana. Her limbs started to squirm on the bed, clearly impatient. Leliana slowly sauntered towards the side of the bed, dragging her eyes down Anna’s body. Her full breasts fell slightly to each side with the weight of gravity, and her tight pink nipples were hard and pebbled already. She had a smattering of tiny freckles leading down her sternum to her flat belly, around her little navel, and the blonde dusting of hair around her cunt made Leliana lick her lips in anticipation. She smirked as she realized Anna still wore her garters and the beautiful black and gold shoes that caught her eye earlier. Leliana would enjoy removing those from her body. As her eyes drifted back up the lithe figure before her, she saw the blush spread from Anna’s chest, brushing the tops of her breasts, up to her cheeks. Her nervousness was incredibly endearing.

“Undo your hair.” Anna leaned up slightly to pull apart the braids twisted into buns, untying a long gold ribbon. Leliana watched her long blonde hair fall and tangle around her head, and she suppressed the desire to run her hands through the silky length. There would be time for that later. Leliana smiled at the appearance of a new toy, and she took the ribbon from Anna’s hands to place it beside her on the bed. She moved to the window to close the curtains, and took the heavy sash from where it hung loosely. Anna’s eyes widened as Leliana came back toward the bed.

Leliana looked down at her as she stood over the woman trembling in excitement. “Put your hands above your head.” Anna glanced at the length of fabric in her hands, and Leliana saw her throat clench as she swallowed nervously. The sight of apprehensive anticipation in Anna’s face sent desire rushing through Leliana’s body, pooling in her groin. Anna hesitated for a few seconds too long, and Leliana punished her with a swat to the side of her hip. “Now.” Leliana watched more blood rush into Anna’s face as she complied eagerly.

She leaned up to tie Anna’s wrists together to the ornate headboard. The swirls and curves of the intricate woodwork made it easy to tie a secure knot, and she watched with pleasure as Anna tugged to test the restraints.

Leliana trailed the tip of her finger down Anna’s pale arm, feeling the dip in her elbow, the crease of her shoulder, the ridge of her collarbone. Anna’s eyes were half-open and glazed, obviously enjoying the feather-light touch. Her finger traced each of her nipples slowly until they hardened. When Leliana pulled away from the bedside, Anna let out a small whimper at the loss and pulled futilely against the binding.

A rush of heat ran from Leliana’s chest into her center at the sight of Anna burning with lust for her. Most of the time, Marjolaine was the one to dominate in their bedroom games. Leliana had rarely been on this side of the play, watching someone else writhe and beg for her. It gave her another thrill and she saw Anna’s eyes darken in lust at whatever crossed Leliana’s face.

She slowly turned her back on Anna, and slowly began removing her garments. She unzipped the back of her dress, listening to the hitch in Anna’s breathing to gauge when to slow down. Leliana pulled the fabric off one shoulder, and let it slide down one arm, dragging the rest of it from her chest, hips, ass. The dress lay in a puddle at her feet, and Leliana was clothed in only her simple cotton shift. She dragged each strap off her shoulder, finally leaving herself naked. Leliana bent at the waist to pull each shoe off, and Anna whimpered at the sight of Leliana’s backside on display for her. She stood straight again to work each stocking off, from her thigh to her toes, bending again and wiggling her hips to hear Anna make those delicious sounds again.

When she was finally completely bare, she turned back around to look at the bed. Anna’s face was fully red and her eyes riveted on Leliana’s bosom. Leliana brought a hand up to twist one nipple, and bit her lip, watching Anna’s gaze track each motion. She moved back towards the bed, rotating her hips enticingly with each slow step. Anna’s legs were restless, rubbing against each other, trying to put some friction between them where she was sensitive.

Leliana knelt onto the bed over Anna’s legs, keeping them pinned beneath her. Anna’s breath was erratic and heavy, and her eyes were full of powerful lust. A thrill ran down Leliana’s spine and she felt a rush of slick in her cunt. Leliana leaned her body down over Anna, leaving just a hairsbreadth between them, brushing her lips across Anna’s without giving her any real pressure. While Anna was distracted, Leliana picked up the ribbon from her hair from where it lay beside them. Leliana dipped her tongue into Anna’s open mouth, tracing the shape of her lips and her hands deftly tied the ribbon around her eyes.

Anna squeaked at the sudden blindness. “What… what are you doing?”

Leliana gave her sweet lips one last lick and moved to kiss down her neck. “Shh, it’s alright. I’m just going to blindfold you.” She sucked with gentle pressure into Anna’s pulse, then laved her tongue over the sensitive spot. “It’s going to make you feel so much better, I promise.”

Anna let out a ragged breath and Leliana felt her nod. “Alright. Just… _touch me_ ,” she whined.

Leliana smirked and continued her line of kisses down Anna’s body. “Not yet, love. When I’m ready.” She nipped at Anna’s collarbones, tracing her tongue along the ridges. She moved further, passing her nipples and licking the underside of Anna’s breasts. Leliana traced the crease where the soft flesh turned into her belly, feeling her chest heaving with the deep breaths she took. She used one hand to pinch the peak of her breast and Anna whined in her throat at the too-little stimulation.

She proceeded to press her mouth down the woman’s bare torso, teasing and licking. The blonde hairs covering Anna’s center were slightly darker than the lovely tresses on her head, and Leliana stroked her hand down to where it led. She slipped one finger over her slick folds and Anna writhed against her bondage.

“Now, now,” Leliana cooed. “Behave.” She traced her finger around Anna’s opening, watching as the pink labia swelled and opened further with Anna’s arousal heightening. Leliana felt a rush of pride at the evidence of the effect she was having on the woman without really having touched her at all. It was a heady feeling, and she sucked her pleasure into Anna’s thigh, leaving a red love-bite for Anna to remember her by.

Leliana moved a few inches further down until she reached the sheer lacy garters holding up Anna’s stockings. She ran her fingers around the inside of the fabric, slowly easing them down her legs one at a time. Apparently too slowly for Anna. “Get on with it, just touch me,” she whined. With no sight to distract her, Leliana knew that every brush of her fingers slowly drove her mad with lust. It was a feeling she was intimately familiar with in her love play with Marjolaine.

Finally Anna’s bare legs were free, and Leliana ran her hands up Anna’s calves and thighs, feeling the delicate, soft hair under her fingers. She sat up, looking at the spread figure below her, considering possibilities. Anna shifted her legs restlessly, clearly waiting for the other shoe to drop. Leliana smirked and revelled in the power she held.

Leliana lay on her belly in front of Anna, and moved the woman’s legs over her shoulders. With a few more kisses to her thighs, Leliana finally moved to taste Anna’s sweet center. She traced her tongue around Anna’s outer lips and Anna shrieked. Leliana moved up to trace circles around Anna’s clit, and she felt Anna’s legs spasm around her shoulders.

Anna tasted and smelled and felt exactly how Leliana expected nobility to taste: like any other woman. She felt the heat growing in her belly as she pleasured a powerful woman made powerless by just the feeling of Leliana’s tongue. As her tongue laved around Anna’s clit, Leliana’s index finger circled around her opening, never going inside but with just enough pressure that Anna bucked her hips up. Leliana pulled away to place both hands on Anna’s hips, anchoring them to the bed. “You will not move your hips from right here, do you understand?” Her voice was hard, no longer soft and teasing.

Anna visibly swallowed and nodded. Leliana lifted her hands and Anna’s hips stayed pinned to the bed with obvious effort. Leliana smoothed her hands down into the cradle of Anna’s hips again. She replaced her index finger at Anna’s opening and pressed in up to the second knuckle easily. Anna moaned throatily, and her hips twitched slightly at the penetration. Leliana placed her mouth at the apex of Anna’s vulva and sucked on her clit, pulling another shriek from the woman’s mouth. She kept her eyes on Anna’s face, watching as the woman fell apart under her fingers. Slowly she thrust her finger in deeper twice more, then pulled it fully out and inserted her middle finger with it the next time.

Anna’s head thrashed side-to-side on the pillow, and her hands once again tugged on the sash immobilizing her. Leliana continued her ministrations, feeling Anna’s inner muscles clench once, twice, three times before she pulled out and removed her mouth. Anna wailed at the loss. “What are you _doing_?”

Leliana pressed a light kiss to her clit in apology. “I don’t think you deserve to come yet.” She felt a shiver run through Anna at her words, and she stroked her hands across Anna’s belly as she came down from her almost-peak. Anna’s heels dug into the mattress and her knees bent in frustration. Leliana watched as her heaving breath calmed and a red flush covered her face again.

When Anna seemed calm enough, Leliana began her sweet torture again. She used one thumb to trace circles around Anna’s clit, and inserted two fingers of her other hand back into her cleft. Inside, she was so soft and tight, and Leliana wished she had some toys to make this even better. She would make do with just her hands and fingers for now, but maybe if the returned to Denerim…

Anna’s loud panting and Leliana’s wet noises filled the room. Leliana crooked her fingers up to stroke the sweet spot inside her, and Anna’s body straightened like an electric shock ran through her. As Anna climbed again to her pinnacle, Leliana stopped and pulled away again. The strangled noise of desperation and hunger made Leliana moan and press her face to Anna’s thigh. “Calm down, love, we’ll get there.”

The noblewoman was now breathing like she had run a marathon, clearly straining against her bonds and begging without words. Leliana dipped her fingers shallowly back into her. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, yes, just do it! Please, Leliana!”

The sound of her name was unfulfilled desire and longing and passion, and Leliana shivered. “Say my name again. I want to hear you beg.”

Anna complied, and her name turned into another wail as she pumped three fingers into Anna’s open cunt. She suckled Anna’s clit, interspersing the pressure with flicks of her tongue, and after being denied for so long, Anna came. She screamed, and Leliana hoped she didn’t bring the entire royal guard down on their heads. Anna’s head thrashed back and forth, and her legs twitched restlessly as the waves of pleasure shook her entire body. Leliana continued moving inside her until she calmed, flopping back onto the bed. Leliana placed delicate kisses to the skin around her vulva and smiled.

Shifting up from between Anna’s legs, she crawled up her body until their faces were level again. Leliana wished she could see Anna’s eyes, knowing they were most likely glazed in pleasure under the blindfold. Leliana watched her tongue dart out to wet her lips, unconsciously revealing her desire. Leliana ducked her head for a kiss, and Anna’s tongue eagerly darted out to meet her. When Anna tasted her own juices, Leliana felt the vibrations of her moan in her mouth and another jolt of pleasure ran through her body. Their tongues slipped against each other, tasting and sharing, and Leliana caressed Anna’s cheek with her sticky hand.

“That’s right, my little noblewoman, taste yourself.” Anna moaned again at Leliana’s words. Leliana pulled away reluctantly, and chuckled at Anna’s attempts to follow her with her mouth. Her puckered lips sought upwards, and when they found nothing, Anna dropped her head back on her pillow with a moue of disappointment. “Not to worry, Anna, I’ll give you something else to kiss.”

Leliana sat up on her knees. She moved up the bed until her knees were on either side of Anna’s stretched arms. It wasn’t a particularly comfortable position, but it would do. Leliana grabbed the headboard with one hand and lowered her torso, feeling the burn in the stretch of her thighs. “Now, my pretty noble, it’s time for you to swear fealty.” She ran the other hand through Anna’s loose hair, guiding her head up to where her cunt waited.

Anna’s breathing sped up when she felt Leliana moving around above her, and Leliana wondered for a moment if she had ever lain with a woman before. At the touch of her tongue, Leliana decided she didn’t care. It was a little clumsy, moving in erratic jerks and never giving her quite enough pressure, but it was enough after so long of teasing. Leliana let out a deep groan, and tightened her grip on the headboard and in Anna’s hair.

She felt her cunt grow wetter and drip onto Anna’s chin and neck. Anna moved her neck slightly to press her tongue to Leliana’s opening, lapping at the juices and brushing her nose against the sensitive bud. The woman’s tentative actions sent waves of heat through Leliana’s body, and as she grew more confident the pressure and the pleasure increased. “Just like that,” Leliana moaned. “Yes, my lady, again.”

Anna hummed at the praise and Leliana felt it through her tongue into the core of her. She felt her own orgasm approaching, slowly as if from a distance, and leaned into it. She rocked her hips down onto Anna’s face and felt her tongue slide back onto her clit. With each swipe, Leliana rose higher and higher, until the crest of the wave rushed over her. Her eyes squeezed shut and her head fell back, feeling the bliss ripple through her body. She cried out and tightened her hands, hearing Anna squeak at the pressure in her hair. Leliana rode Anna’s face until the heat had ebbed, and she sighed in contentment. She rose from where she knelt, feeling a twinge in her hips that foreshadowed sore joints in the morning, and untied Anna’s hands.

Leliana lay down next to Anna, closing her eyes briefly. She felt Anna untying her blindfold and stretching her arms, before she turned to curl into the side of Leliana’s body. “That was wonderful, Leliana.” She felt a kiss pressed to the corner of her mouth, and Leliana turned into it. Their lips slipped over each other for several long minutes, enjoying the closeness and the afterglow of the intense orgasm.

Anna lay her head on the pillow beside Leliana’s and wrapped her long arms around the bard’s torso. Leliana told herself she would just lay here for another minute before slipping out back to the ball.

——

Voices in the hallway woke Leliana. The soft texture of the sheets and the sound of birds outside the window told her she was in an unfamiliar location. She stayed still, feigning sleep, until she recalled her evening with the noblewoman. The warm breath against her cheek and the delicate limb across her chest brought her awareness of the woman’s snuggling into her. She slowly extricated herself from the slumbering woman, taking another moment to study her face. Anna’s high cheekbones were pale again, no longer flushed with arousal, and her lips thin and pink, healed from their bitten and swollen state. Leliana noticed a small love bite on her collarbone and smirked with pride at her accomplishment.

She ran one hand over the woman’s forehead and hair, and Anna stirred with wakefulness. Her sleepy eyes opened and she immediately smiled at the sight of Leliana bending over her. Leliana ducked to give her a kiss, quickly going from chaste to deep and hot in a matter of moments. She pulled away reluctantly. “I have to go, Anna,” she said softly.

Anna blinked in confusion, then sudden recognition. Leliana felt a frisson of uneasiness. “Of course, I—“ Anna became aware of the voices still speaking outside, and she jumped out of the bed. “Oh no, he’s here! You have to—“

Leliana saw the doorknob turn, and in a moment Anna had grabbed her hand, pulled her to the side of the room where a hidden door lay, and shoved her through it with Leliana’s fallen garments and shoes in her hands. Anna closed the door behind Leliana.

“Husband! I didn’t expect you back so soon,” Leliana heard Anna say through the closed door. _Husband?_ She pressed her ear to it, listening to the conversation and glancing around the little closet she was now trapped inside. The room was full of clothes, a full-length mirror, a dresser, and a small cot. This must have been the woman’s wardrobe, but it contained more dresses and finery than she expected.

The man’s voice drifted through the door. “Yes, I came to see you as soon as I returned.” A moment of silence. Leliana assumed they were kissing in greeting. She hoped the room didn’t still smell like sex and sweat to give them away. “I hope the ball last night was entertaining? I heard great things from Howe and Loghain.”

“It was, although I missed you greatly.” Leliana noticed another door leading out of the wardrobe, and wondered where it led. Should she need to make a hasty escape, which seemed more and more likely as the husband stayed longer, would it get her out of the palace? “Arl Eamon was asking after you again, and pestering me for an heir. He can be so tiresome.” An heir? Leliana turned her focus away from escape and back to the conversation. She began re-dressing herself in her clothes and shoes.

The man laughed. “Of course he did, my uncle is always concerned with succession.” Uncle? Leliana froze. “Do you know where your father is this morning? I have a few things I need to discuss with him before leaving for Amaranthine tomorrow.”

“No, husband. He did want to leave for Gwaren today.” Leliana’s eyes widened and she choked back a gasp.

“I must be off to find him then. I just wanted to say good morning to you, Anora, before the day begins.” Silence in the room.

“Good morning to you, Cailan. It’s good to see you.” She shoved her feet into her heels hastily, and tried the handle to the other door. It was unlocked. She slipped into what appeared to be another bedroom. _The King’s bedroom?_ Leliana stealthily snuck through the chamber, into another hallway, and breathed a sigh of relief. As she strode through the palace, avoiding the guards and looking more confident than she actually felt, she reflected on the night before.

She had seduced the Queen of Ferelden. At least now she had something to tell Marjolaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leliana.” The Queen sat at a vanity across the room, looking at herself in the mirror and applying some kind of face cream. Her back faced Leliana, and she did not make eye contact even through the glass. Leliana felt her palms begin to sweat.
> 
> Leliana bowed respectfully. “Your Majesty.”
> 
> “Now, now.” Anora turned to look at Leliana fully. “We are more familiar than that, I think.” Anora’s eyes were bright and unreadable. Leliana couldn’t tell if she was angry, ashamed, guilty, unhappy… Leliana prided herself on being able to read people, and the disappearance of her intuition left her uneasy. 
> 
> “As you wish, Anna,” Leliana said pointedly. She was pleased to see Anora’s cheeks flush a little, to see evidence that she still had an effect on the other woman. “May I ask why you have summoned me here?”

Leliana thought this was a bad plan from the start. She had told the Warden as much, but the woman wouldn’t listen to her. Not only was Leliana convinced they were walking into a trap, sneaking into the estate of Arl Howe, but she also knew that her history with the Queen of Ferelden might cause a problem. She had asked the Warden to leave her behind, but she had no such luck.  
  
When the door opened and Anora walked out, wearing a soldier uniform looking sultry and desirable even in a layer of plate metal, Leliana stayed behind the Warden, Alistair and Wynne, to try and avoid notice for as long as possible. It worked only for less than a minute. The Queen of Ferelden glanced at her for just a moment too long, and Leliana knew she was caught.  
  
Luckily, they had more pressing issues to focus on, such as being attacked by Loghain’s guard dog Cauthrien, and breaking the Warden out of prison. Anora thankfully had a sense of priorities, and she ignored Leliana in favor of the Warden for longer than she expected.  
  
When the dust had settled and the Warden left to explore Denerim for more possibilities for discrediting Loghain, Leliana stayed in Arl Eamon’s estate, as far away from Anora as she could get. She had hoped that the Queen would be distracted by her own political machinations, and would forget Leliana existed. It was too much to hope for.  
  
Leliana felt ashamed of what she had done. Marjolaine had her so twisted for so long, and Leliana knew there were many mistakes she was working to atone for. Seducing Anora and leaving her without so much as a by-your-leave, even after discovering she was the Queen, was one of them.  
  
She was restringing her bow when the Queen’s handmaid Erlina found her. “Her Majesty, the Queen requests your presence,” the elf said in her lilting Orlesian accent. Leliana sighed resignedly.  
  
As they walked through the estate, Leliana examined the handmaid. She was slight, as most elves were, with dark hair and a pleasing figure. In Leliana’s younger days, she would have enjoyed flirting shamelessly with her. As it was, Leliana’s guilt roiled in her gut, dampening any thoughts of arousal she might have.  
  
Erlina knocked on the Queen’s chamber door and opened it when a voice called out to enter. She opened it for Leliana and stood back. Leliana slowly stepped inside and scanned the chamber as she heard it click shut behind her, leaving Erlina outside. The room was large, but not as large as the bedroom in the royal palace. A shiver ran down her spine at the memory of the last time Anora and she had met.  
  
“Leliana.” The Queen sat at a vanity across the room, looking at herself in the mirror and applying some kind of face cream. Her back faced Leliana, and she did not make eye contact even through the glass. Leliana felt her palms begin to sweat.  
  
Leliana bowed respectfully. “Your Majesty.”  
  
“Now, now.” Anora turned to look at Leliana fully. “We are more familiar than that, I think.” Anora’s eyes were bright and unreadable. Leliana couldn’t tell if she was angry, ashamed, guilty, unhappy… Leliana prided herself on being able to read people, and the disappearance of her intuition left her uneasy.  
  
“As you wish, _Anna_ ,” Leliana said pointedly. She was pleased to see Anora’s cheeks flush a little, to see evidence that she still had an effect on the other woman. “May I ask why you have summoned me here?”  
  
The Queen gazed at her silently for another moment. Leliana had been trained too well to squirm under the scrutiny, but the urge was still there. Especially when the woman looking had seen her naked, and at a terrible point in her life.  
  
“When you came to rescue me, you didn’t seem surprised to see me.” Anora’s face remained impenetrable, but the tapping of her fingers on the surface of the vanity betrayed her impatience and possible nervousness.  
  
“Neither did you, Your Grace.”  
  
“I assume that means you knew who I was before. Did you know back then? When… when we met?” Anora’s face was smooth as a polished stone, as Leliana would expect from a court creature such as she. She heard the wobble in her voice and wondered what it meant.  
  
Leliana hesitated, then shook her head. “Not until the next morning, when I heard you speaking with King Cailan.”  
  
Relief passed through Anora’s face, but it was quickly suppressed. “So, when you came and spoke to me at the ball, you didn’t know who I was?”  
  
“No, I did not. I thought you a pretty girl that…” Leliana swallowed, forcing herself to say the words. “That I thought I could seduce and get secrets out of. I was a bard, at the ball on a mission for my employer.”  
  
Anora’s eyebrows rose. “I see.”  
  
Leliana stood still, with her hands clasped in front of her. She waited for the Queen to speak again, but when nothing was forthcoming, Leliana spoke up. “I am sorry for the loss of His Majesty your husband, Your Grace. He is at the Maker’s side.”  
  
Anora looked away quickly. “Thank you. I appreciate your words.” She glanced back up at Leliana. “You don’t strike me as the religious sort.”  
  
“I wasn’t. I… had some troubles after I met you, and the Maker saved me. I was a lay-sister in Lothering until the Warden recruited me.”  
  
“Sister Leliana, then.” Anora’s eyes drifted up and down Leliana’s body, as if her figure would show confirmation of her conversion. Leliana no longer wore her Chantry robes, having lost them in favor of light armor long ago. “Does that mean you are chaste now?”  
  
Leliana felt a spark in her belly, an unfamiliar feeling since leaving Marjolaine’s side. “Not formally, Your Grace.”  
  
A mirroring heat rose in Anora’s eyes. “That’s good to know.” She tore her eyes away from Leliana’s to look at the door. “I—“  
  
A commotion outside interrupted whatever she planned to say. A knock came at the door, and Erlina opened it after a moment. “Your Grace, the Warden has returned with news and requests to speak with you.”  
  
Anora made eye contact with her handmaid and nodded. “Yes, I shall see her in a moment.” She stood and turned to look at Leliana. “I must attend to this, but I would request your presence later. After dinner.”  
  
Leliana did not blink or show nervousness of any kind as she curtsied to the most powerful woman in the country. “Of course, Your Grace.” As she rose, the gleam in the Queen’s eye revealed her desire, and Leliana felt heat rising in her body. She left the room quickly, returning to the chamber she shared with Wynne, to wait impatiently for evening to arrive.  
  
— —  
  
Leliana scratched at Anora’s door, keeping her movements quiet. It was late enough that most of the Warden’s companions and the servants of the estate were asleep, but Leliana didn’t need to bring any more attention to herself.  
  
The door opened a crack, and Erlina’s dark eye gazed out at her. She pulled the door wide enough for Leliana to enter, and she slid in like a shadow.  
  
Anora sat on her bed, brushing her long loose hair with a hard-backed brush. “I was wondering when you would show up.”  
  
Leliana smirked and fingered the sleeve of her robe. “I needed to wait for Wynne to fall asleep so I could sneak out.” Anora nodded at her and handed the brush to Erlina, who placed it on the vanity.  
  
“I am glad you came. I have to admit, I wasn’t sure if you would.” Anora looked up at Leliana through her lashes, and Leliana felt a bolt of heat strike her in the chest, enflaming her with lust to have the woman beneath her once again.  
  
“I thought you would be angrier about my deception, Your Grace.” Leliana bowed her head respectfully, and licked her lips invitingly.  
  
“I was, when you left without saying goodbye. Since then…” Leliana glanced up and Anora’s brows were furrowed. Erlina stood nearby and looked at her mistress with a concerned expression. “Things have changed, to say the least.”  
  
Anora seemed to collect herself and caught Erlina’s gaze. “I had hoped that you wouldn’t object to including Erlina in our play, tonight. She expressed interest earlier.” After speaking, she turned back to Leliana with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Leliana looked at the handmaid as she blushed a deep red. It was incredibly attractive, and Leliana found the heat within her growing hotter at the thought of including her. “Of course, the more the merrier.”  
  
The few candles in the room lit the twinkle in Anora’s eye as Leliana sauntered towards where she sat on her enormous bed. Leliana moved between Anora’s spread legs, and smirked as the Queen’s robe rode up to reveal bare skin underneath. Her finger followed the line of bare skin until she grazed the beginnings of Anora’s hair. “You were a little excited, weren’t you?”  
  
Anora blushed and leaned forward slightly into Leliana’s space. “I was certainly hopeful.” She leaned back onto the bed, held up by her elbows, as Leliana bent down into her space, placing her hands on the bed and bringing their mouths together. The first press of their lips brought back all the memories Leliana had tried to avoid for these past few years. The Queen tasted of expensive fruit and decadence, and Leliana tried to lick the taste from her lips. Her hand slid up Anora’s back to press their chests together, feeling gentle friction as their nipples rubbed together, and Anora moaned against her lips. Leliana took advantage of Anora’s distraction and slipped her tongue into the woman’s waiting mouth. For a few moments, her entire world narrowed to the succulent lips beneath hers.  
  
Leliana shifted to kiss Anora’s cheek, then her earlobe. She opened her eyes to see Erlina standing awkwardly at the end of the bed. Leliana nipped gently at Anora’s ear before standing up again. “Erlina, undress and sit against the headboard. Anora, take off your robe and sit between her legs.” The women moved to follow her instructions, and Leliana began to undress herself. The two moved with easy familiarity, and Leliana wondered if her encounter with Anora had awakened something in her. They had exchanged enough glances tonight to confirm Leliana’s questions about a relationship between them, but she wondered if it was more than that.  
  
Finally, Erlina leaned against the mountain of soft, fluffy pillows with her thighs wide open and Anora crawled over the bed to her. Anora ducked to kiss Erlina, and Leliana watched avidly. Anora’s pale golden coloring against Erlina’s dark, slight frame sent a shiver of lust through Leliana. Anora’s hands caressed Erlina’s cheeks as their faces moved together; Erlina’s hands gripped Anora’s waist, pulling her in closer, skin to skin.  
  
They broke apart, and both sets of eyes turned to look at Leliana, whose own hands had drifted to touch her body. “Anora, on your back.” Anora quickly complied, settling with her large body fit between Erlina’s legs. Leliana lifted Erlina’s hands and placed them on Anora’s chest, drawing another moan from her. “Don’t touch her nipples until I say so. Tease her,” Leliana commanded to Erlina. The handmaid nodded with a conspiratorial gleam in her eye, and began stroking her hands along the soft tissue of Anora’s breast, avoiding the swollen and hard areola.  
  
Anora whined at the lack of stimulation until Leliana leaned down and kissed Anora again, a long, drawn-out openmouthed kiss that left both of them quivering. Leliana laced her fingers through Anora’s and brought them down her body. “Show me how you touch yourself,” Leliana whispered into Anora’s ear, teasing her earlobe with her warm breath. “When you think of me at night, what do you do?”  
  
Anora drew in a ragged breath, and disengaged their hands. Leliana’s moved up to smooth down the sides of Anora’s torso, soothing her like she would an agitated animal, and Anora’s hands moved to touch herself. “I think about when you tied me up.” Leliana felt Anora quiver beneath her, and Erlina let out a soft moan. Leliana looked down to Anora’s hands, watching one delicate hand circle her clit. “I think about your tongue…” Anora’s eyes had closed with the memories, and her finger began to speed up.  
  
“What else?” Leliana looked back to Erlina, whose position behind Anora didn’t allow her to see the action taking place, but her open mouth and glazed eyes revealed her rapt attention.  
  
“When you stopped me from coming.” One of Anora’s fingers slid into herself, and Anora bit her lip. “I was so upset, but it made it so much better.” She moaned and her hands began moving faster, pumping in and out and circling the little bud at the top of her slit. Erlina’s hands moved in slow circles along the supple flesh of Anora’s chest, and her face was similarly contorted in pleasure. “I want… I… Leliana,” Anora’s voice rose higher with the onset of her orgasm, and Leliana smiled like the cat that caught the canary.  
  
Leliana gripped both of Anora’s hands at the same time, stilling them just before Anora came. Anora squirmed and whined at her denial, and Leliana pressed their lips together to calm her. As she distracted Anora with her mouth, Leliana moved her hands to grip Anora’s ankles and raised them up, pushing her knees towards her torso. She then moved Anora’s hands underneath her knees to hold herself splayed open. “Don’t move your hands,” she said against Anora’s mouth, and took her little panting noises as affirmation.  
  
Leliana trailed kisses down Anora’s neck, tasting the skin of her collarbones and sucking a love bite into the hollow between them. Anora’s skin was still so soft and delicate, and Leliana knew that every place she kissed would leave marks the next day. The idea of marking the Queen of Ferelden made her body tremble, and Leliana moaned quietly. She laved her tongue over the sore spot as her hands rubbed soothing circles into Anora’s legs. She kissed each of Erlina’s fingers where they touched Anora’s skin, deliberately ignoring the pointed nipples begging for attention. Anora’s chest arched, an unsuccessful effort to bring the wet tongue to where she wanted.  
  
Leliana lifted her head to see Anora’s pained expression, watched her teeth dig into her lower lip and breathe unevenly through her nose. To see the Queen writhing in unspent sexual desire sent another rush of heat through Leliana’s body. She felt powerful, so unlike she had ever felt with Marjolaine, and it made her want to dominate this woman, to use her for pleasure and bring her to new heights.  
  
She continued her trail down, across her belly, paying careful attention to Anora’s navel. She swirled her tongue around the rim, dipped the tip into the divot, and gently sucked with her mouth around it. Anora’s hips thrashed on the bed, wordlessly begging for more, but she obediently kept her legs raised and splayed open for Leliana. When she heard Anora start to mumble curses and blasphemies, Leliana continued down.  
  
Leliana brushed her tongue lightly against Anora’s swollen lips, tracing around her clit and dipping into her channel. Anora’s cries became muffled, and Leliana glanced up to see Erlina holding Anora’s chin with one hand and pressing their mouths together. Leliana chose this moment to slide two fingers into Anora’s center, and she could see Anora’s struggle to focus on both the women pleasuring her.  
  
When Leliana felt Anora’s inner walls clenching around her fingers and heard her panting into Erlina’s mouth, Leliana pulled away. Anora broke off from her handmaid to whine in protest. “Not _again_ , Leliana,” she cried.  
  
Leliana smirked and crawled up her body. “I don’t think you deserve it yet,” Leliana echoed from their encounter years ago. She pressed a wet kiss to Anora’s mouth and the woman immediately began lapping her juices from Leliana’s face. She felt Erlina’s hand move through her hair, stroking the short red strands, and Leliana separated from Anora to kiss her. Leliana leaned over Anora’s shoulder to press her lips to Erlina’s, letting her taste the Queen still in her mouth. Erlina’s tongue was nimble and delicate, nipping out to taste Leliana, and her fingers were gentle in Leliana’s hair.  
  
The bard pulled back to kneel up above both women with a parting kiss on the lips for each. “Anora, come here.” She maneuvered Anora’s body to lie on her stomach facing Erlina, and pressed herself up against Anora’s back. Her lips trailed up Anora’s spine to whisper in her ear. “Show your handmaid how much you appreciate her.”  
  
Leliana watched as Anora leaned in to kiss Erlina and her hands moved to frame the elf’s face gingerly. Both women closed their eyes, clearly enjoying the moment of affection, and Anora’s hips began gently rocking against Erlina’s thigh. Anora’s fingers caressed her cheeks, moving up to run through her hair and trace along the points of her ears, drawing a shiver from the elf. They must have been particularly close lovers if Erlina allowed Anora to touch her ears, and Leliana felt a pang in her chest watching a demonstration of the feelings between them.  
  
Leliana gripped Anora’s waist, pulling her down the bed, and Anora shifted to settle her face between Erlina’s legs. Erlina threw her head back with a moan as Anora licked into her center, and Erlina’s hands again curled into her silky blonde tresses.  
  
She watched Anora greedily eat at her handmaid, her face no longer visible between Erlina’s thighs. Erlina’s moans and the slick sounds of Anora’s mouth made Leliana grind herself into the back of Anora’s thigh, pressing her own hip into Anora’s cunt. Leliana smoothed her hands down Anora’s back, letting the other two explore each other.  
  
She leaned down to press her full body against Anora’s back and kiss the nape of her neck. Anora moaned and twisted underneath her, and Leliana echoed the sound at the friction and heat. Her hands slid between the silky sheets and Anora’s body to pinch her nipples. Leliana moved one arm up until she could feel Anora’s chin as it moved against Erlina’s center. One long finger slid in alongside Anora’s two, and Erlina made a little “uh-uh-uh” noise before Leliana felt her clench around the penetration. Erlina was slick and hot, and the little sounds of pleasure that came from both women made Leliana thrust her hips harder. Anora continued lapping along Erlina’s slit until she came down from her orgasm, and Leliana rose from Anora’s back.  
  
Erlina continued to breathe heavily with her eyes closed as Anora rested her head on her thigh and looked up at her. Leliana rolled Anora over to lie on her back, one arm braced underneath the woman to keep the weight off Erlina’s legs, and moved in to kiss the wetness from her face. Leliana trailed her other hand down to meet Anora’s cunt, feeling the heat radiating from her. Leliana rubbed two fingers around to coat them in her slick before plunging them into her.  
  
“You liked that, didn’t you?” Anora nodded and her eyelids fluttered closed. “Your handmaid using you like a toy, fucking your face like that, hmm? Maybe she should use you more often.” Anora groaned and her shoulders tensed. Leliana circled her clit with a thumb as her fingers pumped in and out. When Anora’s head fell back, Leliana removed her fingers and pressed their mouths together to swallow her complaining.  
  
“It’s my turn,” Leliana whispered against Anora’s mouth. She rolled onto her back and Anora with her, leaving the woman lying on top of her with a disgruntled look on her face. Leliana giggled and kissed her again, eventually smoothing out the scowl. Anora shifted to mouth at Leliana’s throat and ear, and Leliana stretched her neck to give her better access. She felt Erlina moving above them, and saw her twist around to Leliana’s other side. Erlina pressed her mouth to Leliana’s, and her deft tongue slid into the bard’s mouth.  
  
Leliana felt like her whole body was on fire, her skin too hot to hold the pleasure lit inside her by these two beautiful women. She felt hands caressing her breasts, stroking her belly, raking nails down her thighs, and she couldn’t tell who they belonged to. Anora left her neck to press her mouth to one breast, swirling her tongue around the nipple before sucking with hard pressure and the slightest edge of teeth. Leliana writhed, moaned into Erlina’s mouth, grabbed the sheets below her until her knuckles were white. Two hands pressed her hips into the bed to still her body, one massaged the breast opposite Anora’s mouth, and one trailed down her body to play with her clit. Leliana couldn’t contain the sounds that came from her, dragged from the depths of her soul.  
  
Both women moved down simultaneously, Anora towards Leliana’s core and Erlina to her neck and chest. She felt Anora’s searing tongue dance across her opening, dipping in twice before being replaced by one finger and moving back up to circle her clit. Leliana’s thighs fell apart, giving Anora more room and her hips rocked up to meet each thrust. Erlina’s own tongue traced the tendon in Leliana’s neck down to her collarbones, and the hint of teeth along the ridge tore a gasp from her lungs. “Oh yes, just like that,” she encouraged her lovers, unable to form higher thoughts under their tender ministrations. The blood rushing in her ears drowned out anything beyond this room and this bed and these _women_.  
  
When Anora inserted a third finger and pressed them upwards to hit that special spot inside her, Leliana keened and writhed and came in a riot of bliss and heat. Her eyes closed and her head fell back. She was floating in a sea of pleasure and the skin touching her body was the only thing keeping her from sailing away into the sky.  
  
She came down and Anora pulled out of her, leaving a single kiss on her clit. Leliana looked down at her over her chest still heaving to catch her breath, and watched the Queen of Ferelden lick Leliana’s taste from her wet lips. The sight sent another jolt of heat through her body and Leliana knew she was ready to go again. She closed her eyes to focus on the heat rising again, prickling in her nipples, her cunt, the pads of her feet, the tips of her fingers.  
  
The bed shifted with the movements of Erlina and Anora around her, and she heard slick sounds of them kissing and touching again. When she opened her eyes, she saw Anora lying on her back with Erlina kneeling above her face, one hand in her dark hair and the other gripping Anora’s raised hand.  
  
Leliana rose to her knees to press her face between Anora’s open thighs. Anora jumped at the unexpected contact, then relaxed as Leliana’s tongue laved over her clit. After a moment, Leliana felt fingers on the back of her upraised ass, moving down to press into her cunt. Erlina’s fingers were nimble like her tongue, sliding in and out with just the right friction to have Leliana rocking her hips in time with them. She focused on the taste of Anora, the sounds of Anora serving her handmaid, Erlina’s little gasps and moans, Erlina’s touch on Leliana’s body, and the circle they completed. It seemed poignant, but the lust in Leliana’s head clouded the reason why.  
  
She heard Erlina cry out and felt her fall backwards into the pillows above Anora, pulling her fingers from Leliana. Leliana sped up the fingers within Anora’s channel, curling them upwards and sucking on her sensitive clit. Anora bucked between Leliana and the bed, and Leliana watched her reach for her orgasm. Leliana slowed her movements, keeping Anora on the crest of pleasure, teetering on that line between pleasure and unbearable arousal.  
  
“Leliana!” Anora screeched. Leliana felt a tongue suddenly lick her core from clit to ass, followed by three fingers pushing into her. The intrusion made Leliana moan into Anora’s cunt and involuntarily curl her fingers, which pressed into the spot inside Anora that finally took her over the edge. Leliana kept her fingers moving inside Anora until the woman fell limp below her, and Leliana let her head fall on Anora’s thigh as Erlina continued licking and touching her. Anora’s fingers threaded through Leliana’s hair, jerking her eyes up to meet the Queen’s. “I command you to _come_.”  
  
The power in her voice, the sound of a woman secure in her right to rule, made Leliana jerk and cross the line into ecstasy. She heard her voice as if from a distance and felt the white hot pleasure rush through her, blanking her mind from any higher thought. Her body collapsed onto the bed beside Anora, and her breaths came in harsh pants as she recovered.  
  
When she looked up, Erlina was curled into Anora’s arms, stroking her hair tenderly. Leliana rose slowly, gingerly putting weight on her limbs that still felt like jelly after such an intense orgasm. She slid her legs over the side of the bed with her back towards the lovers, preparing to leave.  
  
“Wait.” A hand shot out to tug on her wrist, and Leliana looked back. Both women stared at her with wide eyes. “Stay.” Anora’s voice sounded commanding, and Leliana wanted to obey. She looked back down at her lap.  
  
“I can’t. It’s not right.” Anora’s hand on her wrist loosened, and she heard a noise of disappointment. “I was happy to be in your bed for a night. I cannot in good conscience stay any longer.” The image of Anora and Erlina curled around each other, and the vision of what Anora and Cailan may have looked like together, crossed her mind with a pang of guilt.  
  
“Yes, it is.” Anora used what was most likely her Queenly voice, one that commanded obedience and would not tolerate insubordination.  
  
“Please, Leliana.” Erlina’s lilting Orlesian accent sounded genuine, and it broke Leliana’s resolve. She crawled to them, wrapping her arms around Anora’s torso to reach Erlina’s arms, and the elf laced their fingers together loosely.  
  
“I think I will have more reasons for the Warden to visit Denerim, after this business with the Blight has ended,” Anora said with her eyes closed and a pleased smile on her face. Erlina squeezed her fingers, and Leliana smirked and pressed a kiss to Anora’s cheek.  
  
This may be the one thing she could thank Marjolaine for.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reference images: [Anora's dress](https://41.media.tumblr.com/96de1bc442248048a25bbc3a3ca9d9f8/tumblr_nyu28eKO2j1v0ri4uo3_1280.jpg), [Anora's shoes](https://40.media.tumblr.com/6695d557a525024ea2fe0de9bc355eaf/tumblr_nyu28eKO2j1v0ri4uo1_1280.jpg), [Leliana's dress](https://40.media.tumblr.com/15bedb69f2fb21a717027807a453895f/tumblr_nyu28eKO2j1v0ri4uo4_400.jpg), [Leliana's shoes](https://40.media.tumblr.com/40f07d3cabeab091210a45f642428bd5/tumblr_nyu28eKO2j1v0ri4uo2_400.jpg)


End file.
